Ice Age: The Great Quake
by BlackBee126
Summary: Tess, a female saber joins the group just in time for a disaster that will shake the herd to its core, will friendships stay strong throughout these troubling times or will the herd split apart? This is my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

Ice Age: The Great Quake

Chapter 1: The unexpected companion

Scrat slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was clouds under him that were basked in golden light, he was confused, all the squirrel remembered was the grief of losing his acorn to Scratte. As he looked up what he saw amazed him, not too far away their were squirrels draped in white robes with...acorns! Acorns were everywhere, people were trading them, drinking out of them, even the pillars all around the white tiled platform were made out of acorns! Scrat quickly got up and ran, all he cared about was getting acorns as he took them out of squirrels hands and off of pillars. What the poor squirrel didn't know was that these robbed figures were not regular squirrels they were gods, and they were furious at Scrat for taking their acorns. They banished Scrat from their land and sent him back down to earth. Their wrath was placed on all of the earth sending it into chaos.

_What do I do now_ Tess thought, my family was killed by that malicious male saber, and now I don't know what to do next. Tess was walking through her favourite forest, a place she went when she needed to calm down. The sun's morning glow bathes the vegetation in a gold light, making it easy to feel separated from the rest of the world. The female saber laid on the cool ground to rest and get some peace for a couple of hours. Tess heard a rustle in the bushes, the females azure blue eyes snapped open as she quickly awoke, ready to pounce on the intruder, but what she saw stopped her. The male saber who had killed her cubs was standing a few feet away, his golden coat blanketed with yellow light, and all Tess's anger and rage boiled to the surface. "What do _you_ want?" she said, putting all her venom in that one word. "Isn't it obvious?" the male said chuckling, "I want to mate, that's why I killed the cubs in the first place." The saber took a step closer to Tess "And I'm not waiting any longer for you, so come here little kitty." the male exclaimed grinning. Tess ran away as fast as she could from the saber but she knew she was not the fastest runner and she couldn't keep this up for long. She could hear the thumping of the males paws hitting the ground as he got closer to her. Tess also knew that she didn't have a chance if he caught her, he was so much bigger and stronger than she was. This one thought drove the female to keep running and running.

The whole herd was sleeping peacefully, but because of Diego's elite senses he picked up the scent of two sabers and instantly woke up. "Guys!" Diego shouted "Wake up!" Of course all of them woke up except for Sid, making Diego roll his eyes. "What's wrong?" Manny asked "There are a couple of sabers running this way." Diego explained "Were going to have to stand our ground, their too close to run. Everyone nodded and Ellie, Manny and Diego waited outside the forest ready to ambush the sabers, while the others stayed in the cave.

Tess saw an opening in the forest and hoped that someone was there who could save her. As she jumped into the clearing she saw a mammoth and ran behind it hoping for protection. Just then the male jumped out into the clearing looking for Tess, not caring about the other mammals nearby. "Where is she?" he snarled to no one in particular. One of the mammoths stepped in front of the male blocking his view, "Why is 'she' so important?" The mammoth asked, his voice was deep so Tess assumed he was a male. "That is none of your business!" The saber exclaimed. The mammoth Tess had been hiding behind turned and looked at her. "What does he want sweetie?" she asked "He wants to mate!" Tess said with venom, "after killing my cubs!" " Oh that's terrible!" said the mammoth " Keep him away from her Manny!" she yelled. The male saber roared and charged at the mammoth, but he was no match and the mammoth easily picked him up with his tusks and threw him at a tree, where he lay unconscious.

"Are you ok sweetie?" The female mammoth asked, Tess nodded not trusting her voice "Ya, male Sabers can be pretty persistent". Tess whirled around to see who had spoken, ironically it was another male saber. Tess tensed at seeing another male and growled. "Whoa there I'm not an enemy" he said trying to calm Tess down, but to no avail. "Ya" said the female mammoth "He's with us" At that the female saber relaxed.

"What did I miss?" asked a sloth as he came out of the den, when he saw Tess, he screamed and ran away. "Sid, it's ok she's not going to hurt you" the male saber explained. The sloth came out and walked up to Tess "For a moment there I thought I was a goner, but I'm Sid and you?" "I'm Teresa but you can call me Tess" "You should join our heard!" Sid exclaimed "SID!" said the male mammoth "But she's so lonely" said the sloth, he leaned in so only Tess could hear "are you alone?" Tess nodded. "See she is lonely, and has nowhere to go!" At that Tess raised her eyebrow "You got to work with me here!" Sid whispered in Tess's ear. "I think she should stay" the female mammoth piped up. "I guess she can" said the male mammoth, giving in. "Diego?" Sid asked with puppy dog eyes, "I don't know" answered Diego skeptically. The female mammoth glared at him but Diego didn't budge "Anyways" she said "I'm Ellie, that's Manny" she said pointing to the other mammoth. " This is Diego and Sid" Ellie explained gesturing to the saber and the sloth "oh and guys you can come out now!" Three mammals came out of the den, pointing to the small mammoth with her trunk she said "This is Peaches and the two possums are Crash and Eddie, and this" she said pointing to the female saber " is Tess"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake violently and an ear-splitting roar came from the ground as the ice split in two. Ellie and Manny were left on the other side and the rest of them had to jump to safety. " Guys you got to jump over now" Manny said " this crack won't stop getting bigger". "Diego" I yelled over the roaring "you take the possums, I'll take Peaches!" Diego glared at her but got the possums on his back and jumped over. Tees went to go calm Peaches down and gently grabbed her by the neck, not wanting to hurt her too much, and jumped to safety. Every one crowded around Peaches to make sure she wasn't hurt. Tess looked up to see Sid still on the other side running around in circles, she looked back at the group but they hadn't seemed to notice Sid. Annoyed, Tess roared and jumped over to get the sloth. The rest of the herd turned their attention to Tess to see her grabbing Sid by the neck. "Hey, uh, Tess I don't know it this is the best ideahhhhhhhh!" said the sloth screaming as they jumped. The gap was too wide though and Tess just got her front paws on the other side. Holding on she threw Sid so he was safe and tried to get her footing, but to no avail. The ice broke and she fell, but not before Ellie's trunk caught her and brought her back up to safety. "So Diego" Ellie said now that everyone was safe, "do you trust Tess _now_?" Diego looked down and then up at Tess "Welcome to the herd."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long, ill make sure the third one is uploaded faster, but enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

Chapter 2: Frost Tip Cave

"Where are we suppose to go now, there is no way we can get back to the den!" Exclaimed Ellie. "I don't know honey" said Manny "I guess-" "Manny! Manny! Look" said Sid pointing to a group of mammals walking past them "We could go ask them where they're going!" Everyone was quite for a moment staring at Sid, "Ya know Sid, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said" Diego explained grinning and walking past the sloth. The others followed, walking over to the group of Mammals, "Do you really mean that Di-" Said Sid realization dawning on him "Hey! Diego, that was very uncalled for!" Sid yelled desperately trying to catch up to the snickering tiger. "Hey..uh...where are you guys headed?" asked Manny. The group of mammals stopped and looked at the mammoth. "Frost Tip Cave" said a Doedicurus looking rather annoyed at the mammoths lack of knowledge on the subject, and waved it's mace angrily "it's the safest place to be right now." "Where is this Frost Tip Cave" asked Ellie "near Snowy Peak, ya can't miss it" and with that the group left down the dirt trail and out of sight. "Snowy Peak!" said Ellie "that's all the way on the opposite side of the island, what if things keep getting worse!" Ellie was now walking in circles, obviously distressed. "Don't worry Ellie we'll make it, we always do" explained Manny with a hint of doubt in his voice. "Well there's no reason to stall" said Diego "we might as well get going." With that the herd was off on another epic adventure to Frost Tip Peak.

"We'll just take the same route we always take when migrating" said Diego "Frost Tip Cave is not far away from our migration site, so we don't have to take a separate route." As Manny and Diego talked about their first obstacle, the ice slope, Tess let her curiosity get the best of her as she ran in front of the herd to go see this obstacle. When Tess came out of the forest they had been walking through and saw the view she gasped, it was beautiful!. It was late evening by now and the sun was starting to set making the sky turn a beautiful orange and crimson red. The last rays of the sun bathed the vegetation in a blanket of crimson light making it look dreadfully beautiful. But when Tess looked down at the hill, fear overcame her, _are they sure this is the right one_ she asked herself, since this was almost a complete 90 degree drop, definitely not the easy harmless hill the herd was talking about. "Are you guys sure this is the right one?" Tess asked the herd. "Of course it is" said Diego standing tall and looking proud. "I always know where I'm-" but when he saw the slope his expression turned from one of pride to utter shock. "Oh no" He exclaimed. "The slope collapsed!" The rest of the herd quickly made their way to the disaster and were shocked at what they saw. The slope was hardly one at all, it was just rocks piled on top of each other, at an 80 degree drop.

"It must of collapsed from the earthquake" explained Ellie " and we can't go down with Peaches, it's too dangerous." "Well we have one option" everyone looked up when Diego spoke to see the dark eerie cave he was string at. "Oh no" said Sid "there is no way I'm going into that cave!" "Well Sid, it's either that cave or this highly unstable rocky hill, take your pick." explained Manny. As the herd started walking to the mouth of the cave Sid was still standing there going through is options. "Hey wait!" yelled the sloth as he tried to catch up to his herd " the cave doesn't sound so bad anymore!" The outside of the cave may have been covered in grass but the inside was all dirt, and the only sound was the thud of footsteps reverberating off the walls. Tess shivered, _this place is even creepier on the inside, if that's even possible! _

The aftershock of the treacherous earthquake hit the herd when they were still in the cave, and they all froze in place waiting for it to end. When it did end the group breathed a sigh of relief, nothing had happened, they were fine. But the cave, like the slope, was not strong enough to take this second wave and collapsed. Dust rose up from the impact, stinging Tess's eyes and lungs making her cough. Finally the saber opened her eyes and saw a wall of rocks that was once the cave roof and as Tess looked around her she saw Diego staring at the wall. "Diego! Tess! Are you there?" Asked Manny. "Ya were fine" replied Diego, "is everyone else over there?" "We're all fine don't worry!" yelled Ellie "but how are you guys going to get around, you can't go down the hill!" "We have to, but don't worry we're sabers, we'll make it" said Diego trying to calm Ellie down. "We'll see you at Frost Tip Cave, come on Tess, let's get going."

_Ok_, Tess thought, _this hill does look a_ _little_ _scary _"Are you sure, this is the only way down?" she asked Diego hopefully. "Yes, why is the little kitty scared?" Tess widened her eyes at the comment, _little kitty_ she though as flashbacks of her three cubs and _that_ male popped into her head. Tess shook herself and looked right into Diego's green eyes "No of course not!" she replied. "Well then" said Diego grinning "Ladies first" Tess took a deep breath and slowly started to descend down the hill, cautiously watching her footing while Diego walked behind her.

Tess was doing pretty good, as long as you had your footing you were fine. She was a little too sure of herself though as she clumsily choose the wrong rock and it fell under her. Tess lost her footing and tried desperately to grab anything, and got Diego's paw. She looked up at the saber, but her attention was quickly brought to the thud of the rocks at the bottom of the hill. The small rock she had fallen over had brought down two boulders down with it, which would of crushed Tess if Diego hadn't saved her. Once the female had her foothold back she tried to take her paw out of Diego's but to no avail. "Diego I'm fine, you can let go now" she said and she got her paw back. As they kept on going Diego piped up again just as Tess got down to solid ground "Don't I at least get a thank you for saving your life?" Tess glared at the saber who was now also on the ground "Thanks soo much!" she said mockingly, grinning and starting to walk away. "Are you coming or not" Tess asked "we don't have all day!" Diego rolled his eyes but started walking, with Tess to Frost Tip Cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Sry for taking so long to update but thank you for the reviews on my stories so far they mean alot. I know i don't respond to them but i do read them and they inspire me to keep writing, since I wasn't sure what people would think of my stories. So thank you so much! Read and review! Now on tho the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age 

* * *

Chapter 4: The Inevitable Obstacles

"I wonder if Tess and Diego got down that slope ok?" Inquired the sloth, "Well at least they can get some _alone time_, right Manny?" Sid said while playfully elbowing Manny's leg. "What we need to be worrying about right now is how to get to Frost Tip Cave, without Diego we can't track, so we need everyone's head in the right place," Manny explained, addressing the last few words to Sid. "Alright alright" exclaimed the sloth "A guy can't even worry about someone, sheesh!"

By now the herd was through the tunnel and on flat ground, but the cave unlike the slope inclined and led the herd up to a flat mountain covered in a sheet of ice. At the bottom of the mountain, stretching to the horizon, was a shimmering blanket of snow that covered the vegetation. It was almost night and the last rays of the sun were slowly becoming nonexistent as it retreated behind the trees. "We should get some rest" said Manny "we have covered enough ground already and we need our sleep." "Manny's right" exclaimed Ellie smiling at her husband. So the herd fell asleep out in the cold, with no wood to make a fire and no cave around, it would have to do.

Tess sighed, the two sabres had been walking for at least an hour and not a single conversation had been exchanged between the two. To make matters even worse Diego would periodically stare at Tess' back when he _thought_ she wasn't looking. The female rolled her eyes "What do I have something stuck to my coat?" She asked Diego who looked embarrassed at being caught, but quickly turned his head away. Tess looked at her back and widened her eyes at the sight, the crimson light she saw before blanketed over her chocolate brown coat making her rustic gold spots shine, it looked stunning. "Anyways" said Diego bringing the female back to reality. "We should get some sleep, it's almost night and we need to rest for the day ahead." Tess just nodded as she got comfortable by a tree, while Diego made sure to sleep a few feet away from her. The female gave Diego's back an annoyed stare, _I'm not going to bite _Tess thought as darkness overcame her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tess woke up immediately as she felt herself shiver violently. Her back was covered in snow that was slowly seeping into her coat. The saber shook the snow off and laid down to sleep when she saw Diego's green eyes through the darkness of night watching her. "Cold?" he asked "No!" replied Tess a little too quickly. "Alright then" Diego said closing his eyes to sleep "Ok I am cold, there happy!" Tess answered annoyed that she had given in. The male saber got up, walked over to Tess and laid down beside her so there fur was touching. "What are you doing?" she asked "First you stay away from me and then you lay right beside me?" "You said you were cold, it's the only way to keep you warm" He replied like it was obvious. At that Tess smiled, he was being nice even though he didn't want to show it. _Finally_ Tess thought _his 'impenetrable armour_' is beginning to break.

Crash and Eddie awoke to the sound of rumbling and the ground shaking. Thinking it was another earthquake they woke up the others, "Wha-What!" Manny yelled suddenly alert. "It' another quake!" said Crash "This doesn't' feel like another Quake, I think its a-" but Manny never got to finish his sentence as a molten rock crashed through the ice and hit the ground below, setting the nearby vegetation on fire. "Volcano!" Screamed Sid finishing Manny's sentence.

"Tess, Wake up!" Diego said shaking the female saber. "Huh? What's wrong?" Tess asked now fully alert. "A blizzard is coming this way, can't you feel it?" Asked the male and as Tess concentrated she could feel gusting wind that screamed a storm was coming as it rustled through her fur. "But that means were going to have to go through it!" "Do you have a better idea, because I'd love some suggestions?" Inquired Diego mockingly. Tess stared daggers at the male saber as a grin plastered itself across his face. "Let's just get going" She said trying to get away from the conversation. Diego knew there was no other way to go, he was just trying to get under her skin, but two could play at that game Tess thought with a grin.

"Mommy!" screamed Peaches as a rock came shooting up through the ice right in front of the small mammoth. She was now totally boxed in, only a small strip of ice kept the chunk she was on from plummeting into the lava. "Peaches!" screamed Ellie as she ran to her daughter "Don't move honey, mommies coming!" Ellie had to be careful as she got closer to the chunk of ice her daughter was on, one wrong move and Peaches was gone. The female mammoth slowly approached her daughter, and stuck out her trunk out as far as she could. "Honey grab my trunk!" Explained Ellie as Peaches shifted her weight forward to grab her mother's trunk. T he move was too much for the ice and it cracked sending the ice both of the mammoths were on plummeting into the searing hot lava. The snow around them created a cloud, so the others couldn't see a thing. "Ellie, Peaches!" shouted Manny as he ran up to the big crack in the ice looking for his family. "It's ok Manny were fine" Said Ellie as they came through the cloud of snow "I thought I lost you" said Manny in disbelief as he ran to his family. "I don't want to ruin the moment but I think we should get off this volcano unless we want to get roasted, and I for a fact do not want to get cooked!" Exclaimed Sid. The others nodded and they all got off the dangerous mountain.

The two sabers had been trudging through the blizzard for a while now and it was excruciating. The snow blinded the two sabers and their smell and hearing were all they were able to use. Also Tess' paws were starting to go numb from the thigh high dunes of snow, the female had used all her energy, she was tired, cold and couldn't walk another step. Instead she fell to her feet and her body hit the cold icy snow. "Diego!" Tess yelled over the blizzard " I can't go any further!" The male saber tuned to see Tess lying in the snow and ran over to her, "There's a cave right over there" he said pointing with his paw to a close cave "Do you think you can make it that far?" Tess tried to no avail to get up and ended up back in the snow "No I can't, I'm exhausted" she replied. What Diego did next startled Tess, he picked her up by the scruff of the neck and threw her on his back. "What do you think you're doing, I'm not a cub you know!" The female saber yelled to Diego annoyed. "Well unless you want to freeze to death, then you should be quiet and let me help you!" At that Tess was silent, she couldn't really argue with his logic.

"I'm going to go hunt" Diego told Tess who was now in the safety of the their temporary den. "You can't go out there, there probably won't even be another mammal for miles!" The female saber explained "I have to try, you're hungry, I can't let you starve!" Diego looked stunned at what he had just said and left the den without another word. _Was Diego starting to care for her_ Tess thought as she tried to comprehend what Diego had said. Thoughts of her husband with his honey gold coat came to mind, _they both look so alike _she though. But Tess had told herself that after he had died she could never love anyone else, but now she wondered, watching Diego's back fade into the snow if that was completely true.

An hour or so later the two sabers were eating in silence, not a word had been exchanged between the two since their outburst. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Sid was here" said Tess trying to brighten the mood. They both knew that Sid would never shut up and kept everyone awake with his constant talking in his sleep, but he did make a good fire, something they needed badly. Diego looked over when Tess said that to see her shivering violently and Diego wished he could do something about it, so he went up to the female and sat beside her so they were wedged together in the back of the den. "Oh the second time in two days, you've cuddled beside me, I wonder if it's only for warmth?" Tess teased. "Like I said you're cold, you need to get warmed up, so just go to sleep already." Diego exclaimed slightly flustered at the comment. Tess giggled and rolled her eyes then went to sleep.

Just as Diego was about to go to sleep he heard a sound, the unmistakable sound of wolves howling not too far away, and his last thought before he went to sleep was the inevitable encounter between the two sabers and the wolf pack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Loves Lost, But New Ones Found_

_ It was like any other evening for Tess. Her mate, Deon, had gone out hunting and left her with their three cubs, two males, Keon and Simon, and a female, Mae. "Catch me if you can!" Yelled Keon as he ran around the den with Simon at his heals. "Hey mom?" asked Mae from her spot cuddling beside her mother, "do you think dad will be home soon, he's been gone for a while?" The cub's green eyes, a mirror of her father's, looked at her curiously "Of course he will be home soon!" Exclaimed Tess smiling warmly at her cub. _

_ "Hey that was so unfair!" Keon exclaimed "You got me when I was down, that's against the rules!" "I thought you said there were no rules?" Simon said sarcastically, a smile forming on his lips. Keon glared at his brother, "Well let's see if you can handle this!" said Keon as he looked suggestively at the ground outside the den. "Keon, we can't, mom said that we aren't allowed outside the den!" Explained Simon trying to knock some sense into his brother. "Well then you're just a scardy cat!" Keon said as he ran outside the den. "No Keon!" yelled Simon. _

_ Tess looked over as she heard Simon's words to see her cub running around outside the den. She jumped up and ran over to him as her stomach started to go cold when she heard a rustling in the nearby grass and a spot of golden fur. _

_ "Who's there?" Tess asked, shielding Keon from the invader. "Who me?" said a deep voice "I'm Keith. nice to meet you little kitty." said a male as he came up out of the bushes. The male had dark grey eyes, like storm clouds, that seemed to look right into Tess' soul, Tess shivered but didn't budge. "And what's a little kitten like you doin' all alone, you never know what can happen." The male said suggestively grinning at Tess as he took a step towards her. "Don't you dare__touch me!" Exclaimed Tess trying to threaten the male into leaving. "But if these cubs weren't here, maybe that would be a different story."Keith said as he crouched down to see Keon behind his mother's leg, and grinned. "And don't you __dare__ touch my cubs!" Tess growled, blocking Keith's view of her cub. As the male looked at Tess again, all the humor was gone from his eyes and instead had been replaced with seriousness. "And what you going to do about it, __kitty__!" _

_ The male said as he tried to lunge for Keon. Tess had been expecting that move though, and quickly slashed her claws across his face leaving three deep bloody gashes in their wake. Keith hadn't liked that, not one bit and Tess saw malice in his eyes as he lunged for her. The female was kicking and clawing, doing whatever it took to keep the male away from her cubs, she would die for them if she had to. But that one moment, that one second after Keon called her name, was just the distraction the male needed, as he dug his claws into her shoulders, making Tess scream out in pain. The male then threw her at a tree where she hit her head and darkness over came her._

_ She could faintly hear the screams of her cubs and the sounds of flesh tearing, but Tess was trapped, trapped in a bad dream that she may never awaken from. The female heard a familiar voice, and noticed it was her mate, Deon, he was back from his hunt. Hearing her mate Tess found the strength to arise from the darkness, but wanted to go back into that now comforting darkness as she beheld the sight in front of her. Her two cubs, Simon and Keon, had growing puddles of blood surrounding them, from gash wounds in their sides, they were dead. Her daughter, Mae, was hiding behind her father's golden coat, looking terrified. _

_ Keith lunged at Deon pinning him to the ground, as he tried to bite at his neck. Deon flailed and kicked at his attacker, but to no avail. It was soon over, as Keith plunged his fangs into Deon's neck, and he went limb. _

_ Keith then looked up from his kill, with eyes that were filled with blood lust, and scarlet blood running down his chin. "Run!" Tess said to Mae but never leaving Keith's gaze. When the female didn't hear anything from her daughter she yelled to her "Mae, Run!" Only when Tess heard the footfalls of her daughter receding did she run after her cub, with Keith hot on her tail. _

_ It didn't take long for the male to come up beside her, but Tess had a plan. She ran diagonally at Keith smacking him with her side, she wanted him to trip, lose his footing, anything that would give her daughter a little more time to get away. But the plan failed, and instead Keith did the same to Tess, causing her to slip and fall backwards as a searing pain went up her back leg. As the female looked back up she saw Keith gaining on her daughter, picking her up and... _

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Tess as she jolted awake, scaring Diego who was laying beside her. When Tess locked eyes with Diego all she saw was Keith, the man who had killed her cubs, her mate. She growled "Stay away from me" Tess warned backing away slightly. This caused Diego to become confused "Tess Wait-" "You killed my cubs , my mate, everyone I loved!" Tess yelled cutting Diego off. The males eyes widened in realization, she thought he was someone else! "Tess it's me Diego" he said soothingly, like you would talk to a cub. She didn't hear him, her anger and hate was clouding her judgement, and she got ready to pounce. Diego was left with one choice, so he ran at her and pinned her to the ground, this stunned the female but she quickly regained her composure. "Let me go!" Tess screamed trying to get Diego off of her. "Tess" the male said trying to snap some sense into her, "Don't you dare-" , "TESS!"he screamed finally gaining her attention and the hate was slowly replaced by confusion.

The female looked at Diego in horror, as this morning's events played over in her head. "I'm so sorry" Tess exclaimed "I-" "It's ok" explained Diego, getting off of her, "no one's hurt and we should get moving, the snow stopped." The female looked outside and saw that the snow had stopped, but shivered at the thought of having to go back out there again, yesterday was not her best experience.

The two sabers ate the rest of last night's kill and left the den. As they trudged through the snow Diego was thinking about the morning events, he was wondering if he should ask Tess about her dream. _Well she did owe him an explanation for almost ripping out his throat_" he thought to himself.

"So" Diego asked "What was that dream about anyway?" Tess looked over at the male and sighed. "Well, it was about my family, my mate Deon and our three cubs, you see they were-" but Tess was cut off by the sound of howling and rustling in the bushes.

Three brown wolves came out of the shrubbery, staring daggers at Diego and Tess. "What do you two cats think you are doing on _our_ territory!" The head wolf said, growling at the tow sabers. "We just need to pass to get to frost tip cave, it's the only route available." Diego stated calmly. "Well ain't that a pity, I guess you ain't getting to that cave of yours, not as long as we're still standing." Diego growled at the wolves' snarky comment and charged.

The head wolf and Diego met half way slamming into each other in a mix of teeth and claws. Tess tried to run to Diego but skidded to a stop when the other wolves blocked her view. "Let me pass!" The female saber said trying to be as confident as she could. "Oh, but we just want to play with the pretty kitty" said one of the wolves as he lunged at her , but Tess quickly found an opening and embedded her sabers into the wolves neck, silencing him. She then threw the dead weight away and glared at the other wolf, but was distracted when she heard a blood-curdling scream.  
The female looked over to see the wolf pinning Diego down and sinking his teeth into the sabers front leg.

Before Tess even noticed she was pinned to the ground by the wolf that she had forgotten, and he tried to plunge his fangs in her neck. Tess used all her strength to push the wolf off of her with her back leg, sending the wolf skidding on the snow.

The female then ran over to the head wolf and sunk her claws in his shoulders, as they rolled together, ending with Tess on top of the wolf. "Well I guess you're not standing anymore are you?" Tess said whispering in the dogs ear, as his eyes went wide with fear. The cat quickly sunk her teeth into his throat ending his life, as he went limp.

"Diego!" Tess screamed as she ran over to him "Can you hear me? Everything is going to be all right"

Diego couldn't hear Tess all he could feel was pain, tremendous pain, but it slowly started to ebb away, as Tess' form got blurry and darkness overcame him.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is just a quick note. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update until Christmas break, I've had too much work these past months and just haven't been able to update on the story. I know I left on a cliff-hanger, I will finish the fanfic, so thank you to my supporters (didn't know what kind of word to use -_-), please be patient I will try to update soon, thx. ^-^

-BlackBee

P.S. sry I didn't say anything earlier.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.**

Chapter 5: Saber Tracks!

Sid woke up from his slumber and rubbed his tired eyes. Looking around he noticed that no one else was awake so decided to go get a drink from a nearby lake. As the sloth trudged through the snow, something caught his eye, it was sabre-tooth tracks. A chill went up his spine at the thought of those predators, but then he thought about Diego and Tess. Sid ran back to his friends "Guys wake up!" Sid yelled at the top of his lungs, "I found Saber-tooth tracks!" The others groaned at the sloths shouting, and reluctantly got up. "Sid, it's too early in the-" Many exclaimed but Sid cut in repeating his earlier comment, "I saw saber-tooth tracks Many!"

At the sloths words the Mammoth was fully awake, "Then we have to get out of here! Ellie wake up Peaches and get-" "But Manny", Ellie said "what if its Diego and Tess's tracks, we need to follow them." "No its too dangerous, what if it's not them, then what are we to do?" "Manny, sweetie, we need to find those two, were walking blindfolded right now, and might not make it to Frost tip cave in time!" Ellie retorted. "Manny she's got a point, we can't track." Sid explained backing up the female mammoth. "Fine" Manny agreed reluctantly, "Let's get going".

After a while of walking silently through the snow the group of mammals had considerably calmed down. Everyone including Sid and Ellie were skittish, there was a small chance that they were following unknown sabers and the thought of some jumping through the snow covered shrubbery was always in the back of their minds.

Crash and Eddie had ran forward to see how far the tracks went, it had been a few minutes and some were starting to worry about their safety. As the herd passed a corner they could see the two little forms of Crash and Eddie as they stared down at a lake in front of them. Crash turned around to see the other mammals "The tracks stop here!" he yelled.

"They couldn't of just disappeared and there's no way they would have swam across." Manny explained as he got closer to the brothers. "Manny's right", Ellie added ,"we should keep looking, they probably start up again somewhere." The group agreed and started searching around the river bed for any sigh of Saber tracks.

"Hey i found-" Sid yelled but was cut off by a fierce rumbling under them. "Oh, not another earthquake!" Manny groaned "Not an earthquake" Sid explained "Look!" The mammals turned around to see a big wave from the ocean that was connected to the lake. "Run!" Ellie screamed and everyone scampered in different directions in their fear and confusion.

The wave crashed to the ground and sent shockwaves through the earth. Ellie and Manny were swept up by the raging water, the mammoths fought to keep their heads above the water but were soon pulled under. Ellie trashed and kicked as she desperately tried to elicit oxygen into her stinging lungs. Fortunately for the mammoth the water level died down as it expanded over the snow covered land. Ellie started coughing when she was finally able to breathe again, but got up quickly and looked around for her husband. Manny was not that far away from her, he was also coughing up some of the water that must of made its way to his lungs.

The female mammoth started to run to her husband but stopped when she stepped in something wet, at first she thought it was just water but it felt thicker and slightly warm. Ellie slowly looked down and saw it was blood, a trail of it. She reluctantly followed it and as she got closer, moved a tree branch so she could see clearly. The female screamed at the sight, unable to move from the horrors that her eyes befell. Then Manny was their asking her what was wrong and she just pointed in front of her.

There was three sabers with pools of blood growing around them, they were dead. Blood was everywhere, coating the once beautiful snow in death.

The other mammals came rushing over when they heard Ellie screamed and were asking what the fuss was about. "We need to get out of here!" Manny explained. "We don't know who killed those sabers and we don't want them coming after us."

"Wait Manny!" Crash said up in a tree on a hill not far away, "I see a cliff!" The other mammals ran up the hill and looked to the horizon. "I see it!" Manny said excited, "It's Frost Tip Cave!"

I finally got another chapter up! Will the rest of the group run into Tess and Diego? You'll just have to wait and see. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon probably in a couple of days, because of the break. Anyways, this is my late Christmas present to you, and Happy Holidays!

Oh, also what is your favorite part of the Christmas holidays. I'm curious. XP

And a shout out to KaylaDestroyer for all your helpful and inspiring comments! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, just Keith, Tess, Deon, Kaito, Mae, and Simon.

Chapter 6: Finding Friends and Reuniting With Enemies.

Diego's P.O.V.

All I saw was darkness, and I was surrounded in something warm, like a blanket to comfort me and keep the pain at bay_. __Am I dead?_ I thought to myself, as the wolf fight felt like a distant dream, a nightmare. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt something warm and furry brush against my side. I nuzzled against the warmth, i wanted its comfort, and to forget the pain. A loud groan stopped me in my tracks, froze me in place as my mind ran a mile a minute. _The warmth wasn't something__,_ I realized, _It was someone_!

Regular P.O.V.

Diego jumped to his feet and looked around the dimly lit cave, his eyes searching for the thing that had made the noise. "Diego", Tess said, trying to get the males attention. "Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Diego shook his head and stared at Tess, he realized that the warmth had been Tess, he had been nuzzling against her!

He looked down in shame, Diego had always thought that Tess was attractive. She was a mature female without a mate, so of course his male instincts wanted to claim her for himself, but he pushed that away. He had not wanted to get close to her for fear his instincts would take over, and with her mate murdered not long ago, the male was sure Tess would hate him if he did. But Diego's biggest fear was that she might not feel the same way.

A harsh pain in his leg ripped him from his thoughts and his leg gave out. The male groaned as everything in the room started spinning and he put his head on the cold ground. "Diego, you need to be careful!" Tess explained "Your wounds haven't fully healed yet!"

Tess tentatively placed her paw underneath Diego's chin to lift his face up to hers. "It's going to be all right" The female said trying to sooth worry in the males eyes. "We will make it to Frost Tip Cave, but you need to rest first." Tess smiled at him and he snapped.

Instinctively Diego pounced on Tess and shoved her to the ground. Tess was startled at Diego's actions, _had she said something wrong?_, she inquired to herself. Diego's eyes were black, his muscles were tense like he was holding himself back, but from what?

The female started to get flashbacks of Keith, but she shook her head _Diego would never do something like that, would he?_. As that thought went through her head fear started to take hold of her. But just as fast as Diego's dark expression had come it was gone. He started to get off of her but not before he did something that startled Tess. The male saber bent his head down so his breath was ghosting over Tess's fur, and he put his lips to her. It was a chaste kiss, and Diego got off her looking shameful for his actions.

"I'm sorry I should never done that, I don't know what came over me." Diego explained, trying to cover up the awkward situation. "It's ok", Tess said, trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably. "Do you think you can walk now after..._that_... and maybe get a head start on the day?" "Yea, I'm fine" Diego replied, looking outside the cave, the sun had just started to rise letting the first rays of the morning light spill over on to the pale earth.

"Aright then we should get going, we don't have all day!" Tess explained trying to lighten the mood and gave Diego a smile.

It had snowed again last night, and the snow was now just under their knees. Tess would keep looking back at Diego to see if he was alright, she didn't want him to hurt his leg more than it was already.

They had been walking for at least ten minutes when Tess spotted something black on the snow. As she got closer she noticed it was blood and called Diego. "Look" the female said when Diego was by her side. "Aw, the kitty is afraid of a little blood!" Diego said, even in his bad state he still had time to poke fun at the female. "I am so not scared", Tess said getting angry just like the male wanted her to. "I'll show you" So, Tess followed the trail of blood and looked up. The sight alone almost elicited a scream from the females mouth but she held it back.

There were three sabers, it was too hard to tell which ones were male and female as they were too bloodied. The bodies were scattered across the pale white snow, and judging from the slight smell of decaying flesh in the air they had been there for some while. "Diego, I think you should see this", Tess said when, her voice came back to her. Tess heard a gasp beside her as Diego took in the sight, "Those _wolves_", he growled, "They must have done this,".

Tess thought she saw something on the far end of the clearing, a footprint, maybe a mammoths. She doubted herself at first but as she slowly walked toward the print, Tess noticed it was a mammoths print! "Diego, I found a mammoth footprint!" She yelled over to her companion who came half running half limping to her. "It could be the rest of the herd!" He exclaimed excitedly, "They've made it so far!"

The two decided to follow the prints and as they walked and noticed a peak on the horizon, it was frost tip cave, they were so close to safety, or so they thought.

It was well past dark when the two decided to rest, now the cave could be seen clearly along with the little black dots of other mammals around it. The two had lost the mammoth's tracks sometime in the afternoon, they had just ended. They both agreed that being this close to the cave their companions were probably all safe, and that they needed to get to safety as soon as possible.

Tess could not sleep though, thoughts of this morning kept whizzing around in her head. _Why did Diego kiss me? Does he have feelings for me?_ She could not stop those questions from being asked in her head, and every now and then she would steal a glance at Diego's sleeping form.

Of course her female instincts were telling her that he was a single attractive male and she had no mate, so for her instincts it was like an open invitation to mate. But her head was smarter, _how would Diego feel if I did tried to instigate something like that!_, she thought, _I mean I do have feelings for Diego, but I'm scared he won't feel the same way!_ Tess shook her head, she knew she had more important things to think about like finding her friends. So, with that thought Tess fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tess's P.O.V

All I saw was darkness, but there were voices, no it was growls, then a name, _Keith_.

Normal P.O.V

Tess's eyes snapped open when she heard Keith's name. The female looked up to see Diego in a defensive crouch, snarling. Keith was only a foot of two away from him in a more relaxed pose with a grin on his face. "What do you want!" Diego growled between gritted teeth. "Oh, you know I came for what is rightfully mine, the little kitten over there." Keith exclaimed nonchalantly, turning to face Tess. "You know next time you should really try and make sure that I'm knocked out before you give away your destination," Keith said grinning, "too easy!"

With that Keith rushed toward Tess with a malicious glint in his eyes. He didn't get very far though, as Diego came running in front of him. "You don't touch her, she's _mine!_" Diego growled, pouncing on Keith, but with his injured leg he was not much of a challenge and Keith had him pinned in seconds. The evil male was going for the kill, Tess tried to get up and rush to him, but she was too slow. Everything started to go in slow motion, she could see Keith's gleaming white fangs going for Diego's throat, he was done for, she couldn't save him now!

All of a sudden a giant brown furry mass came running at the two struggling sabers. It picked Keith up with his tusks and threw him at a tree, where he went out cold. It was Manny, they had found them, and just in time too. Tess could see the rest of the herd coming into the clearing, as Manny helped Diego up. Ellie rushed over to Tess "Tess!" she gushed, "You're ok, I was so afraid something happened to you, I mean we went through a volcano and then a tidal wave! How about you?" "Trust me, not much better." Tess explained grinning.

"I told you we would find each other again!" Manny explained, "Yep, never doubted you for a second Manny", Diego replied when he was back on his feet. "Well we really should get to Frost Tip Cave, we don't have all day!" Ellie piped up and the group agreed.

"Just a second honey." Manny said with a grin on his face "I think we should make sure that Keith here is completely knocked out." Tess and Diego looked at each other a grin plastered on both their faces but it was Diego who spoke up. "You know Manny I think that's a very good idea."

So, Manny picked up Keith's limp form in his tusks and threw him at another nearby tree. "Yep definitely knocked out" Manny said grinning at the rest of the herd.

As they made their way to the cave Ellie couldn't help but ask "So, what did happen to you two when we were gone?" Tess stole another glance at Diego and then looked back at Ellie, "Well it starts like this..."

* * *

If you are wondering this is not the end of the fic there are going to be about two more chapters. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always loved. ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait it is inexcusable, but this is the last chapter, there will be a short epilogue after this since I am leaving you guys on a pretty big cliff-hanger. Also if you have any requests for other fics I could write I can look up on it since I am kind of out of ideas. On the other hand I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you have any constructive criticism please tell me since it will only help me get better, thanks.

ENJOY! ^-^

Chapter 7: Separated Love

Diego's P.O.V.

"Hey Manny" I said trying to get the mammoths attention. "Yes" Manny responded turning around to look at me. "Tess and I are going to go get something to eat" I explained. "Fine, but don't take too long it's dangerous out there" I nodded in agreement as i left Frost Tip cave with Tess at my heels. We had been at Frost Tip Cave for a couple of days now, and it was great timing too, as earthquakes had been shaking the ground for the past two days nonstop. But today they had stopped and since Tess and I weren't able to go out hunting with the earthquakes, we were in need of a good meal that didn't consist of greens.

"Hey, scatterbrain!" Tess whispered pulling me from my thoughts, "Look!" I looked to where she motioned, there was a herd of gazelle not too far away, and I immediately spotted one with a little limp. _Dinner will be good tonight_ I thought smirking. "Ok, Tess you chase them and I'll go for the kill" I explained. "Diego, that is so no fair you always make the kill whenever were hunting together!" Tess huffed, looking annoyed.

Tess's P.O.V.

"Diego, that is no fair you always make the kill whenever were hunting together!" she said annoyed. Why couldn't Diego let her take charge for once! "Let me make the kill this time!" The male looked at her skeptically, "Do you not trust that I can do this!" She asked getting even more annoyed. "No its just..."

"Just what!"

"It's just..."

Tess raised her eyebrow at Diego's response, " you have no reason why I shouldn't make the kill." The female stated finishing Diego's sentence. "Fine, you win, just wait for my signal." Diego said giving in.

Tess rolled her eyes, it's not like she just started hunting yesterday, she knew how it worked! The female slowly made her way to the other side of the gazelles making sure she wasn't spotted. When she got herself in place behind some low vegetation Diego bolted towards the herd scaring them and bringing them right to the unseen female.

Tess's muscles tensed as she got ready to run, and then she pounced running after the limping gazelle. It tried to kick her with its back legs, but missed, slowing it down. The female saw her chance, and lunged for the gazelle's open neck. As Tess bit down with her fangs the herbivore kicked her stomach sending a searing pain through her body, but she kept her grip and soon the gazelle went limp in her jaws.

The female let go with a grunt falling to the ground, _that herbivore really packs a punch_, I thought to myself as I took shallow breaths to try and help ease away the pain.

The next thing I knew Diego was beside me asking me question after question. "Diego, I'm fine!" I said "But..."

"No buts now are we going to eat, I did not just go through all that for nothing!" Diego huffed in defeat and went to the dead mammal and started to eat. As we ate our first real meal of the last few days I could see Diego glancing at me every once in a while. I rolled my eyes, _Boy he can be such a worry wart_.

Normal P.O.V.

"Diego, I told you I'm fine!" Tess said, "You asked me that for the millionth time, the answers _not_ going to change!" "Sorry" Diego said sheepishly, "You just scared me, when I saw that gazelle kick you, I got worried because I lo-" Diego shut his mouth and looked wide eyed at Tess, who was startled at his almost confession.

"Diego, did you just say you loved me?" Tess asked cautiously. The male looked at the ground as if wondering what to say, should he tell her or not? He sighed "Yes", Diego sad shyly hoping that if he said it low enough that she wouldn't hear him. The male closed his eyes waiting for some disgusted response or maybe a punch in the jaw, but nothing happened.

Tess had heard Diego's response, but couldn't believe her ears, _he loved her!_ Suddenly an overwhelming amount of happiness surged through her body and she pounced on Diego and kissing him, showing that she loved him as well.

When the female pulled back she almost burst out laughing at the males confused expression. "Diego_ I_ love you!"she said trying to get it through his thick skull. Finally his expression changed from confused to one of happiness.

The male then flipped them around so he was on top and started kissing Tess's soft lips. When he finally pulled away for air Tess said "we really should be getting back to the rest of the herd, there probably worried."

Diego reluctantly got off the female and they made their way back to Frost Tip Cave with smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"You two lovebirds look happy" Manny said to the two sabers looking less than happy. "Manny we weren't gone for that long!" Tess said trying to sooth the worried mammal. "There was an earthquake while you two were gone", Ellie explained, "We were worried something had happened to you!"

Manny and Ellie had been sitting outside the cave waiting for the couple to come back from their hunting trip. "We didn't feel anything", Diego said looking puzzled. "Well we should go back in, we don't want to get caught in one of those dreadful things," the female mammoth stated. They all nodded and started to make their way back to the cave when another rumble sounded but it wasn't coming from the ground, it was coming from the cave!

You see their safe haven was situated rather oddly. There were two cliffs on either side of it, and the top of the cave ran from one cliff to the other. The reason why this cave was chosen was because it has tunnels underneath it that can house many hundred mammals.

All of a sudden pieces of the cliffs started falling on the cave top causing it to cave-in on itself. Mammals suddenly started rushing out knocking the four mammals to the side. "We have to help them all get out!" Manny yelled over the commotion. The other three agreed and made their way around the frightened mammals, pushing their way through to get inside.

Tess's P.O.V.

We all went under the cave to the separate alcoves where the mammals were staying, looking for some that were hurt or trapped.

As I made my way to one of the far alcoves I heard a muffled cry for help. My ears pricked up at the sound as I stayed silent trying to find where it came from. It sounded again, it was coming from the far wall. I made my way to a pile of rubble where the cries were the loudest and tried to move one of the rocks, but it didn't budge, I was going to need help. "Manny, Ellie, Diego, anyone, I need help!" I screamed at the top of her lungs. A second later I saw Manny and Ellie come over to me, "I need you guys to help me move these rocks, there are others behind it!" The two mammoths complied and started to lift the boulders out of the way.

Finally when they were all gone Tess went in and started to usher the scared mammals out, in the process seeing Peaches, Sid, Crash and Eddie.

"Peaches!" Ellie cried when she saw her daughter, putting her on her back. We made our way back to the main tunnel where we saw Diego. "Come on we have to get out of here!" I said to the male saber, "It's going to collapse any minute!"

A fierce rumbling filled the cave as the top started to close in sending big chucks of rock heading right for the group. The tunnel was complete chaos, the female was not able to move with all the commotion, and she was able to spot Diego who was being pushed back under the falling rock.

Normal P.O.V.

Then everything went in slow motion, as the last few mammals made their way out Tess could see Diego under the rock as it fell to the ground. Before the female could process anything she started running to Diego screaming words she couldn't comprehend, as her mind went numb and she let her body take over.

Tess pushed the male out of the way, but there was no way she could make it over to the rest of the herd it was too far, so she ran back. The female heard Diego's pain filled screams, but she closed her eyes, concentrating ,she had to get out of here. Tess let a lone tear slip down her cheek before she ran out of the cave, dodging falling boulders and other debris that had made its way to the ground.

When she finally made it out the sun had started to recede behind the earth, engulfing it in darkness. Tess looked around her, she was on the edge of a cliff, with a ledge on her right and left as far as she could see. The female sighed, it could take her days to get off this ledge, with that thought the female laid down to rest and cried. For Diego, for how messed up this situation had become, she just cried her heart out until finally she fell into a fitful sleep.

Diego's P.O.V.

I tried as hard as I could to move away from the falling boulder, but there were too many mammals , and before I knew it I was left standing under the boulder that would take my life.

I heard screaming and looked over to see Tess running up to me and pushing me out of the way and retching me out of my fear bound paralysis. Everything started to go in slow motion, Tess was left under the boulder, I saw her expression go from one of shock to one of sadness.

It finally registered in my mind what she was doing, she was going back into the cave! "Tess, No!" I screamed that and other cries as I tried to force her to come back, to not leave us, to not leave me. As I started running for Tess I felt something soft and muscular wrap around me, trapping me in place. I screamed at the top of my lungs even after she was out of sight, hoping that my screams would bring her back to me. Then I was crying, and then being picked up and put on something furry and warm, but I didn't care, I had lost the one I loved, and I kept sobbing until darkness enveloped me.

Tess's P.O.V.

_Just a bit longer_ I told myself, I was almost off the ledge. I could see the wide expanse of land about 1 or 2 metres away from me. It had been two days now, two days of traveling on this ledge, without food and scarily any water. No animals lived on the cliff side it was way too dangerous, so I was starting to feel the consequences of her lack of nutrients_. Just a couple more steps, I can do this_, I told herself now only a couple steps away.

Once I had made it over I ran into the forest for cover, wanting to make sure I was safe from other predators. But I didn't have the strength, my vision started to go blurry as my stomach rumbled again and I fell to the ground with a groan. _I am going to die here_ I thought and tears started to stream down my face at the thought of never seeing Diego again.

My ears pricked up at the sound of leaves rustling, it was faint, but even in my dishevelled state my senses were working well. I closed my eyes, I couldn't protect myself against whatever was coming so I just gave up, until I heard a voice. "Are you hurt?" asked a rough masculine voice. I looked up to see a male saber looking down at me, with worried eyes. I shook my head and tried to speak but it came out as a groan. The male somehow understood and came back a few seconds later with something plump and red in his jaws and put it in front of me. It was meat, he was giving me food! I quickly devoured the big chunk of meat and instantly felt better. Standing up slowly I looked over the male, He had a gold coat with specks of brown littering it and deep chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you, I'm Tess," I said trying to be polite. "I'm Alec".

Diego's P.O.V.

It had been three days since Frost Tip Cave collapsed and the whole herd has been looking for Tess ever since, but so far no luck. I haven't been able to get her grief stricken face out my head, it's been haunting my nightmares. "Diego" Manny said and I turned around to look at the mammoth. "We've been looking for the whole day, it's time to go back to the den" "Fine" Diego mumbled going back to where the rest of the herd was, and sitting down at the entrance of the den.

"Diego, I think it's time we go back home", Ellie said sadly. I turned around anger forming in the pit of my stomach "We need to find Tess!" I said growling. "But Diego we have been searching for her for the past few days, you must think about the safety of the whole herd, there's hardly any food here, we need to migrate back!" Manny yelled annoyed at Diego's behaviour. "And if there's another earthquake-" "There hasn't been an earthquake in three days, not even an aftershock!" Diego yelled back.

It's true, there hadn't been anything since the big one at the cave, it was like the one at the cave was the last great quake, and it was all over. But his friends were right, they hadn't found Tess, and they were running out of food in the harsh winter weather, they needed to go back. I sighed in defeat "Alright, we can go back." "Anyways", Ellie piped up, "I bet Tess will find us again, she is a strong women, I know she will make it!" Diego just nodded and the herd made their way back to the warm southern weather, with Diego looking back every once in a while until the cave was out of sight.

But the male had one thought circling his mind the whole way, _what if we had stayed one more day, could I have found Tess_? The male tried to concentrate on their journey back, hoping that one day he could see Tess again, even for a second, just to tell her that he loved her and never gave up on her, that's all he wished for.


End file.
